


feel my heart beat fast (I want this to last)

by wistfulwatcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Medical Kink, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulwatcher/pseuds/wistfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Raven laughs low, and peels her loose tank off, setting it down on a nearby gurney. “I take it I’m not the first to complain about these physicals?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It may have come up a few times, today,” Abby answers.</i>
</p>
<p>set about six months post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel my heart beat fast (I want this to last)

“Hey, doc,” Raven gives Abby a tight smile and starts to shrug her jacket off. “Let’s get this over with.”

Abby’s lips twitch up at Raven’s impatience, and she holds out a hand to direct Raven to the table she has ready. “I’ll try not to take that personally,” she says with a wry smile.

Raven laughs low, and peels her loose tank off, setting it down on a nearby gurney. “I take it I’m not the first to complain about these physicals?”

“It may have come up a few times, today,” Abby answers, and feels her cheeks warm a bit as she watches all of that lean muscle of Raven’s exposed and stretched with her movements. When Raven’s hands move to her brace she quiets, her face harder than it had been seconds before, and so Abby turns, gives her a moment and grabs the blood pressure cuff, stethoscope, and otoscope.

“Ready when you are,” Raven says, voice back to the normal wry cheer, and when Abby turns she is adjusting her leg on the table.

“I’ll make it as painless as possible, Raven,” she murmurs, and comes to stand in front of Raven’s slightly parted legs, a little bit closer than necessary. “Arm?” she prompts, and Raven holds out her right.

Abby starts to squeeze the pump ball, and Raven breathes out a long sigh. “It’s not you, you know. I just don’t have time for this. I’ve got an entire power grid still down in New Alpha that has to get fixed today if I wanna get any rest.”

Smiling sweetly, Abby watches the blood pressure cuff. “I know, Raven,” her eyes dart up to Raven, and then back down as she lets the air out, watching the needle. “If only the rest of the camp was reserved for similar reasons,” she sighs. Since landing on the ground and the events of Mount Weather, the camp—most notably the parents of the children that didn’t make it—hasn’t been too supportive of Abby or the rest of the council, and it’s made the entire social structure of their new home rather complicated.

“110 over 70,” Abby breathes out, and slips the cuff off of Raven’s arm before she types in the information to the medical tablet.

“Hey,” Raven says softly, despite them being the only two in the room, and rests her hand on Abby’s wrist, tense from holding the tablet. “They’ll get over it, Abby,” Raven’s eyes are big and brown and sympathetic, despite the fact that Raven should blame her just as much as anyone else; she lost the boy Abby sent down here, too, after all.

But they’ve never gone there, never discussed it, and Raven hasn’t held her accountable for Finn’s death the way the other people have for their own loved ones. Abby’s not sure if she should, but she savors it. Relaxes like she can around Raven, her only real friend these days.

Abby’s sure they won’t get over it, the loss or the anger, but she sets her free hand on Raven’s, and gives her a small smile. “Your blood pressure’s fine,” Abby starts, moving them on, and sets the tablet down. Raven’s hand falls back, and she sits up on the table, hands on either side of her legs.

“Great, so I’m good to go?” she teases, and Abby breathes out a little laugh.

“Say ‘ah,’” Abby says in lieu of an answer, and Raven does so begrudgingly, letting Abby look in her throat with the otoscope. “How are you doing with all of the maintenance requests, lately?”

Raven shrugs, and when Abby pulls the tool back she says, “I’m getting there. We need some new blood, I think. If you’re ever looking for a career move,” she trails off, and Abby laughs for real this time, the noise light but raspy. Raven ducks her head a bit at the sound.

“You do not want me for an employee, Raven. I can barely fix the ultrasound machine when it konks out,” she gestures to the screen in the corner of the room.

“I don’t know, it might be fun to boss you around for a change,” she teases,  _flirts_ , really, and Abby’s lips part a bit at the thought. Raven seems to notice the shift in their dynamic, too, the way her smile falls, and her breathing slows a bit. The way her eyes drop down to Abby’s mouth.

Abby’s grip starts to slacken on the otoscope, and fortunately Raven saves them by looking sharply over to the machine. “It’s uh, out again? I can take a look after,” she gestures to her state of undress, and it’s probably the wrong thing to do because Abby looks at her body, really looks at her for the first time since she’s come in today, and suddenly her cheeks are warming.

There’s been  _something_  building between them over the past months, something that feels hotter than friendship but more comfortable than passion, and they’ve been making a damn job out of ignoring it.

“You have plenty on your plate, Raven,” and if Abby’s voice is a bit huskier than usual it’s not on purpose. “You’re already running yourself ragged as it is.”

“You saying I’m not looking good?” she sits up straighter and makes a show of holding out her toned arms and smirking, saving them by making the flirting over the top, obvious.

Abby rolls her eyes playfully and holds up the otoscope again, starts to look in Raven’s ear. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” she tries to say back, but she’s so close to Raven that she whispers it, breathes it more than anything, and she needs to get through this physical now, because they are getting dangerously close to that  _something_  they don’t acknowledge.

Raven stays silent this time, just shifts on the lab table as Abby moves to her other side, looks in her ear and then her nose, and notes that everything is fine. “So I’m clear?” Raven asks, and Abby sets the otoscope down behind her on a nearby counter.

“Not quite,” she says, and pulls the stethoscope from her neck to place the buds in her ears. “It certainly seems like Sinclair is giving you too much,” she furrows her brows a little, and moves to stand to Raven’s side. “I’ve barely seen you the past few weeks.”

Raven swallows, and looks out of the corner of her eye at Abby. “Yeah, I uh, know the feeling.”

Slowly, Abby sets the stethoscope on Raven’s back, resting her hand on Raven’s knee as she sits up straighter, the metal cool against her bare skin. “Jesus, Abby,” she breathes out with a small laugh, and Abby murmurs an apology, her attention a little too focused on the way Raven’s thigh tenses beneath her hand.

“Take a deep breath,” she instructs, and Raven’s eyes flutter closed as she follows the order, her lashes resting against the soft curve of her cheek. Abby listens for the soft thumping of her heartbeat, licks her lip at the small but present  _whoosh_  that signals her heart murmur, and absent-mindedly brushes her thumb back and forth over Raven’s leg. A murmur can mean nothing, hasn’t meant anything for Raven thus far, but anything less than perfection on the Ark was cause for worry and that doesn’t go away now that they’re on the ground.

Abby shifts the metal down lower on her back and Raven arches a little, her eyes open, and she turns her head to look at Abby. Her grip tightens a little on Raven’s leg, and then she hears it; the small increase in Raven’s heartbeat.

It picks up at the same time her thigh moves on the table, at the same time Abby looks down to see Raven’s eyes looking up at her, dark and wide and so focused.

Lips parting on a breath, Abby steps back, drops the metal disc from Raven’s skin and her hand from her thigh and comes to stand directly in front of her. “I need to listen,” Abby says dumbly, and gestures to Raven’s chest, the slope of her breast visible above the line of her bra.

“OK,” Raven says just as automatically, and Abby takes a step forward, tries not to think about how Raven’s thighs part farther, how her hips hit the table because she’s standing so close, or the way she can feel Raven’s knees on either side of her.

Abby holds the disc up again, hesitates before she places it on Raven’s skin and holds her gaze.

Raven’s heart is beating fast. Faster than it should be for a resting rate but Abby knows this isn’t a cause for alarm. This isn’t an abnormality, she realizes, and Raven’s hands reach out to settle on Abby’s hips. Raven’s heart is beating so hard because she’s aroused. Because she’s interested in Abby, and they can absolutely not ignore their  _something_  any longer.

“Raven,” Abby warns, and there’s no conviction in it. Instead she lets her eyes flutter closed when Raven applies the slightest bit of pressure on the curve of her waist, and can’t help but hear the steady and rapid beat of Raven’s heart in her ears.

“Open your eyes,” Raven says, and it’s a command and a plea and when Abby listens she sees Raven more nervous than she’s seen her before. Her eyes are big and wide and so, so deep, and Abby’s breath catches a bit at the sight. At the way Raven’s thumbs start to move on the hard press of her hipbone. At the way Raven’s gaze dips down a bit to her lips.

“I guess it’s pretty obvious now, huh?” Raven asks, all false confidence stretched across her face as she nods to the stethoscope in Abby’s hand.

Abby isn’t sure what to say, isn’t sure she wants to take this step and risk the only friend she has. But Raven’s hands on her body are warm, comfortable and stable and gentle but firm, and she licks her lips slowly. “We shouldn’t,” she starts but doesn’t have the heart to finish, can’t discourage any further because Raven is looking at her so openly and Abby’s heart is beating just as hard.

Raven’s face falls slightly at Abby’s tone and she starts to pull her hands back, starts to leave Abby’s body but her heart is still pounding, pounding pounding, and so Abby breathes out and leans forward, presses her lips to Raven’s before they can move past this.

Abby doesn’t want to move past this. Past them.

She should, god knows she should because Raven is all she has left and they’re something, something so important in any form, and she has the worst habit of losing the people she loves. (Of destroying the people she loves.)

But Raven’s lips part beneath hers, her fingers tighten on her hips and slide up to her waist and pull her closer with a firm press to her lower back until Abby has to drop her hands to the table and hold herself up because she’s falling into Raven.

Raven’s lips are soft, so soft, and her mouth is sweet and Abby’s knees maybe even get a little weak. “Abby,” Raven breathes when she pulls back.

The stethoscope is hanging loosely between them, she can’t hear Raven’s heartbeat anymore, and she realizes that the steady thrumming in her ears is her own rapid pulse.

Her eyes slide open and Raven is watching her closely, fingers still splayed over her back, and she’s so tense as she looks at Abby that Abby just starts to smile, slow.

And then she’s kissing her again, one hand pulling up from the table so that she can slide her fingers around the back of Raven’s neck, and hold her carefully as she breathes her in.

Raven lets out a small sound, not quite a whimper, and Abby feels her smile grow because if this is going to be the beginning of the end it’s a damn perfect one.

She’s starting to get a little lightheaded, Raven feels too good beneath her and she pulls back, breathes, and tries not to devour the way that Raven looks (also too good); lips swollen and parted, nostrils flaring a bit with her breath, eyes hooded, chest heaving.

Abby swallows hard because  _this isn’t supposed to happen_. What she and Raven have is good, great even, considering their circumstances, and Abby is so so scared of what might happen if they let this go further. (Not that Abby has been thinking about a romantic relationship with Raven, and all the obstacles it would carry. Because that would mean she’s allowed herself to consider it a viable possibility and that’s ridiculous, right?)

But Raven’s fingers are stroking just beneath her shirt, her legs are still parted on the table and Abby’s standing between them. Raven’s eyes dip down to her lips, again, before looking Abby in the eye.

Raven’s own lips are parted slightly, a little thinned like she is just as conflicted and nervous as Abby, and that somehow makes it OK. Makes her think Raven’s considered them, too, seriously, and that’s, well. It sends a shiver up her spine.

“Should I leave?” Raven asks, and her voice is pure calm, she’s so composed. But her eyes are wide like they are when she’s most vulnerable, and so Abby rests one hand on Raven’s leg. It’s too high to be friendly and lower than where she wants to touch, to feel Raven beneath her.

“I haven’t finished your exam,” she breathes and tries to laugh on it, but it sounds hard and hollow.

“Abby,” Raven prompts, and Abby strokes the inside of her thigh with her thumb.

“It would probably be best,” Abby finally answers, but sets her other hand on Raven’s shoulder, watches as she traces the strap of Raven’s bra and murmurs, “But I don’t want you to go,” before she looks up again to meet Raven’s eyes.

Raven smiles a little and then she’s leaning up, tugging on the lapels of Abby’s coat and kissing her, hard. Abby moans into the kiss and the noise is needy, a little embarrassing, so she pulls back enough to kiss the corner of Raven’s mouth, her cheek, her ear, her neck.

She works her way across the smooth expanse of Raven’s face and then Raven’s hands are firm but gentle on either side of her own, pulling her back to kiss her again and again.

Raven is slow when she finally pulls back, lets her teeth graze over Abby’s lip as she tugs it just a little, and then she’s breathing out, “ _Touch me, Abby_ ,” against the soft curve of Abby’s cheek.

God help her, she wants to. She wants to touch Raven desperately, has been wanting to for weeks, months if she’s being honest with herself.

So she does. Abby lets her fingers wander over Raven’s thigh,  _higher_  and higher until she can feel the thin shorts, and then she moves higher. Raven lets out a groan at the feel of Abby’s fingers against her center, and Abby tries not to smirk at how  _hot_  she feels beneath the material.

Teasing for a moment, Abby makes small movements with her fingers, applies light pressure, and pulls away from Raven to watch her face, the way she bites her lip and her hands fall to her sides to keep her balance as she leans back on the table.

“Christ, Abby,” Raven moans, and her eyes open from being squeezed shut and she swallows. “Harder,” she says, grinds her hips forward to reiterate the need, and Abby can’t deny her.

The harder press of her fingers earns a sharp inhale from Raven, earns her a dark, dark gaze. “Take your clothes off,” Raven says, begs a little, and Abby just ignores her, keeps touching her through the shorts.

“Abby,” Raven says slower, warningly, and pulls her bra off in a few quick moves. She drops it to the ground beside the table and when Abby’s nostrils flare with her breathing, Raven smirks.

Raven is perfect, all smooth tan skin that’s gotten even more beautiful in the sun, and now she’s nearly completely bare before Abby. Her fingers still and she licks her lips, breathes, “ _Raven_ ,” before she can stop herself and reaches her hand out to palm a full breast. Her nipples are hard and she’s so responsive; her stomach tightens on contact and her breath catches when she looks Abby in the eye.

Slowly, Raven pushes Abby’s hands away from her, sits up higher and pushes at her lab coat. Abby doesn’t hold back this time and she leans down, kisses Raven as she pushes the coat to the ground, too. The stethoscope still hangs around her neck, and without the coat the cool metal chills her skin.

Raven’s mouth is hot on her neck as soon as the coat is gone, and she groans as she pushes Raven back a little, enough to reach down to the shorts she wears and tug. Her movements are jerky, trying to rock her hips because of her leg, so Abby leans her back on the table until she’s lying down, and finishes pulling them all the way off.

Once she is completely bare Abby hooks her hands beneath Raven’s knees and tugs her down to the end of the table. “Stop teasing,” Raven laughs a little but it’s heavy, and when Abby touches the inside of her thigh her legs part again.

Raven is wet and open and Abby runs a finger through her slit, brushes over her clit, and Raven’s back arches off the table. “Abby, I swear to god,” she bites out and then she’s pressing Abby’s fingers closer to herself, not letting Abby continue the tentative pace.

“Impatient,” Abby smirks, and when Raven looks up at her she shivers.

“It’s been weeks, Abby,” Raven says, and it’s telling, too telling. Telling that Raven’s felt this something between them, too, telling that this was all sort of inevitable, in a way. It’s heavy and thick and Abby pulls her fingers away, leans forward and buries her face between Raven’s thighs because the sentiment is too much and too hot and she wants Raven even more.

“ _Shit_ ,” Raven groans when Abby’s tongue begins to trace her folds, and then she’s circling her clit, and Raven tastes incredible. She’s thick and tart and sweet all at once and Abby murmurs against her skin, slides her hand up Raven’s thigh to palm at her hip and looks up to see Raven’s back arching high off the table.

Raven’s getting close, her thighs are starting to quiver, and Abby pulls back suddenly, leans up and over until she can look at Raven’s face. Raven’s eyes flutter open at the loss of contact but Abby slides her hand back down between Raven’s legs, starts up with the slow pace again and can’t help but smirk at the way Raven’s eyes narrow slightly.

But Raven kisses her, moans at the taste of Abby or herself or both, and then Abby has to breathe, has to lean back and ask, “For weeks?” because the thought that this is really, truly  _something_  is both thrilling and terrifying and she needs to know.

“Months, Abby,” she whispers, and Raven reaches for the stethoscope between them, presses it to her heart, and pops the buds into Abby’s ears. “Can’t you hear it?”

It’s silly of course, her heartbeat is fast and steady because Abby’s got her thumb on Raven’s clit and two fingers slowly thrusting into her, but Abby gets it; gets that she’s reminding her of the beginning of her accelerated heartbeat, reminding her that the smallest touch had Raven’s heart racing.

And then it’s intimate, so strangely intimate, because she can hear every sound Raven’s heart makes, can feel her clench around her fingers, can see her chest tighten as she sucks in a breath, can hear her heart thump louder and harder and faster as she gets closer.

Raven’s hot around her fingers and slick beneath her thumb and her hands are reaching out at her sides uselessly. And then one hand reaches up, tangles in Abby’s hair and tugs her down into another kiss and Abby’s blood is pumping so hard in her own body that she can’t tell the thumping sounds apart.

And then Raven breaks, her head tilts back and her lips part and Abby is left pressing her mouth against the long line of Raven’s neck as she comes down. Raven’s heart is beating so fast, her blood is rushing and the  _whoosh_  sound of her murmur has become a familiar calm in Abby’s ears.

Raven catches her breath and then she’s laughing, light and sweet and Abby pulls back to smile at her, eyes curious. “This is not how I imagined this happening,” she explains, and gestures to the stethoscope still pressed against her breast.

Abby warms a bit, a little out of shame for their hasty progression and a little as reaction to Raven thinking about this, them, for so long. “This,” she gestures to Raven still spread beneath her, “or the exam?”

Raven laughs again and it’s beautiful and Abby doesn’t quite remember why she was so scared to start this anymore. “Both,” she murmurs, and looks at Abby’s face still close to hers as she leans on the table. Raven just looks at her a moment, watches her, and then she leans up to kiss Abby sweet and slow and soft.

“Do you have more appointments today?” Raven asks when they part again, and Abby leans up, back stretched too far, and Raven sits up with her.

Abby grabs Raven’s clothes from the floor, and holds out the shorts so Raven can slip them back on. “Not today,” she answers, and runs a hand over Raven’s arm, unable to stop touching her.

Raven smiles mischievously and tugs Abby between her legs like she had in the beginning. “Good. I think it’s time you had a little exam of your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from an anon tumblr: "Can you please write Raven and Abby having sex while Abby uses a stethoscope to listen to Raven's heartbeat?"


End file.
